


[Podfic] Evidence of Things Unseen

by Donatello24601



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Derek, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Scott is a Good Friend, Season/Series 02, Trust Issues, Wolf Derek
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatello24601/pseuds/Donatello24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‚Komm mit in den Wald‘ hat Derek gesagt.<br/>‚Es geht ganz schnell‘, hat Derek gesagt.<br/>‚Ich beiße dir die Kehle durch, wenn du nicht aufhörst zu reden‘, hat Derek gesagt.<br/>Ha! Als ob das irgendeine Entschuldigung, Ausrede oder auch nur eine Erklärung dafür sein sollte, wieso er Stiles nachts um eins aus dem Bett gezerrt hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Evidence of Things Unseen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evidence of Things Unseen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/781207) by [Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei). 



So, ich habe diese Fanficition gesehen, gelesen und mich sofort in sie verliebt.  
Und vielen lieben Dank an Rei, für ihre Erlaubnis aus dieser ff eine audiofic zu machen :D  
Viel Spaß^^

 

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/h2fpp2d2zjh4aqa/%5BPodfic%5D_Evidence_of_things_Unseen_Kapitel_1_music.mp3) (SIZE MBs) ||| [M4B](M4B%20LINK) (SIZE MBs)


End file.
